1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer/facsimile driver which can appropriately order a facsimile cover sheet and the fax document prior to downloading it to a facsimile device. More particularly, the present invention is a printer/facsimile driver which is configured so it can be recalled by a fax DLL to automatically insert at the beginning of a facsimile output, a facsimile cover sheet having the total number of pages of the facsimile document indicated on its face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order for a document to be printed or to be faxed, a user must have loaded on his/her computer both a printer driver and a facsimile driver in order to create a document to be printed or a document to be faxed, respectively. Today, however, there are multi-task devices, such as a Canon GP55 digital copier, which can perform both printing and faxing jobs. Since both the print and the fax jobs are performed by the same device, it is desirable to simplify the device's design and reduce the amount of memory required in the device by having a single printer/facsimile driver to perform both print jobs and fax jobs.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a driver which performs both printing and facsimile operations.